1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and apparatus for the dissipation of heat in an electronic device, especially a connection interface, in a home network. The invention can be applied especially to a communications network.
There is a growing trend towards the development of home networks. A large number of electronic instruments are grouped together to form a network and thus enable centralized management of the instruments and devices or again enable communications between the devices. Electronic devices such as electric switches, dimmer switches or, again, connection interfaces are used in home networks. These electronic devices are increasingly sophisticated and sometimes fulfill numerous functions in integrating electronic components. These components may be, for example, interior sensors or proximity sensors in switches or again encoders/decoders in connection interfaces. In most cases, the electronic devices are connected to a central apparatus to form the home network. This central apparatus, which shall be called a central unit, is generally located away from the main habitable rooms, for example in the garage.
Ducts to take interconnection cables between the central unit and the electronic devices described above are provided for in the house.
These electronic devices, which carry out a large number of functions, need considerable electrical power. Moreover, since they are generally inserted into the partition walls of a dwelling, they release heat when performing their functions. This is because of the electrical power used.
Heat dissipation must therefore be planned for these electronic devices in order to ensure their efficient operation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The document U.S. Pat. No. 3,735,020 presents an electronic switch/dimmer that is cooled by a metal front face.
In addition to not having an aesthetic appearance, this system has limited cooling capacity.
The prior art also provides for fans that are integrated into the electronic packages and act directly on the components to be cooled. However, this increases the cost of the package. Moreover, the fan is noisy during operation. This is especially inconvenient when the electronic device is located in the habitable rooms of a house.
In addition, there are centralized ventilation systems for home use, commonly known as CMV (Controlled Mechanical Ventilation) systems. These systems are designed to renew stagnant air and prevent unpleasant odors from settling. The ducts used for this kind of application are generally wide-diameter ducts (the smallest have a diameter of 80 mm). The basic principle of these CMVs is that they get rid of the stagnant air outwards through vents linked by a network of ducts to a fan. This extraction creates a depression in the house favoring the entry of cool air through natural inlets (self-adjustable grills) positioned in the main rooms.
There are more sophisticated dual-flow systems that work with two fans. Such a system enables a calorie-exchange unit to be interposed between the two air flows to recover the losses due to the renewal of air.
The CMV systems can in no way be used to dissipate the heat of electronic devices in the dwelling. As for the dual-flow systems described above, they tend to bring heat into the dwelling.